


Officer

by HashtagLEH



Category: Now You See Me (Movies)
Genre: Boys Kissing, F/M, FBI, Handcuffs, Interpol - Freeform, M/M, Mardi Gras, New Orleans, cop costume, cop kink, heavily implied sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-20
Updated: 2016-07-20
Packaged: 2018-07-25 14:26:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7536361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HashtagLEH/pseuds/HashtagLEH
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the show in New Orleans, Jack made a spur-of-the-moment decision and grabbed a cop costume to blend into the crowd better. He hadn’t expected Danny to appreciate it so much when he returned.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Officer

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! Gosh, I’ve just fallen head first into the NYSM fandom, and I’m pretty sure over the past week I’ve read all of the completed fics for it here and on the other site…or at least most of them. I wish more people would write for it! I think it’s probably that lack of fics I can read from other people that gets me writing them myself, because I don’t want to wait for other people to write it!  
> Anyway, hope the few people in the fandom who will read this will enjoy it. I loved writing it, personally. ;)

They’d split up as planned after the New Orleans show. They would all meet back at the apartment as soon as they could get away from their pursuers and Henley and Merritt could get the information from the command truck, and then it would be on to the next phase of the plan.

Jack took the tracker from Danny just before they split up, giving his hand a quick squeeze of reassurance that he’d be alright, before running in the opposite direction.

However, the black and white he was wearing was not exactly a good way to blend into the crowd during Mardi Gras. He needed color and beads, or – he stopped when he saw a costume shop with a police uniform in the window. He dashed in and grabbed the shirt and hat, ignoring the cry of the one salesperson there at the register of the small shop. He divested himself of his vest and then his white shirt, grateful for his quick hands (they were needed to be a sleight, after all) and for the fact that Mardi Gras in New Orleans would mean that no one would look twice at some shirtless guy running about. There were many others of those after all, as well as several women in the same manner. He put on the hat, and then pulled the cop shirt on as he ran back to the thick crowd. He’d just finished the top button when he saw Rhodes up ahead with the tracking device, looking around for the one with the tracker on them.

With a smirk, he slipped the tracker into the agent’s suit pocket before running in the other direction. He glanced back briefly to see if he’d noticed, panicking slightly when Rhodes’ eyes lit with recognition. He pushed his way through the people, barely having the presence of mind to say “excuse me” to anyone he had to push out of the way when they didn’t move quickly enough.

He glanced back a few seconds later, seeing Rhodes climbing on top of the police car and looking every direction. He slowed his pace so that he wasn’t running, shifting his posture so that he was walking differently than what was recognized as his own. After another second he glanced back and saw that Rhodes’ eyes had fastened on Danny, just as planned. Couldn’t let him know too soon that he was tracking himself, after all. Still, Jack’s heart stuttered with worry that Danny wouldn’t be able to get away, for all that he was a fast runner – the fastest of all of them, but Jack had more experience with evasion.

Then he saw Alma Dray – the French Interpol agent – following very closely behind his boyfriend, and the plan they’d set up before the show went out the window. Only Rhodes was supposed to follow, because he would be more easily fooled with the tracker trick, but they had underestimated Dray. If both of them had their eyes on Danny, with no one else in the group to distract them to a new target, then he wasn’t so sure that Danny would be able to make it out safely.

Just in case however, he remained unseen to them, but followed quickly behind to be sure that Danny was alright. They came to an alley largely deserted, with a wall and fence at the end. Slipping into a darkened doorway near the entrance of the alley, Jack watched in equal parts admiration and worry as Danny used the first step to propel himself up onto the top of the wall to get to the other side.

Dray shouted “Stop!” and Jack abruptly realized that the woman was pointing a gun at his lover. His heart stuttered; his breath caught, and he was just about to leap out when he saw Danny give the woman a little smirk and a slight wave of his fingers, before dropping down to the other side.

Rhodes came into the alley, shouting at Dray and vaulting over the wall himself, but Jack was the one to smirk this time as he stepped back into the crowd to take a more circuitous route back to the apartment. Danny already had a head start, and Dray looked frustrated and just on this side of defeated. Danny wasn’t getting caught tonight.

Half an hour later, he got back to the apartment, still wearing the cop uniform and letting himself in through the door that was locked just moments before.

He’d barely crossed the threshold of the doorway when someone grabbed his collar and slammed him into the wall, causing his hat to fly off and fall to the ground, before giving him a thorough and desperately passionate kiss. Though surprised, Jack kissed back with enthusiasm for a mere moment before Danny was pulling away and shaking him by the collar he still had a grip on.

“You weren’t here!” Danny exclaimed, breathing heavily with wild eyes. “You were supposed to be here before me, and I thought they might have got you, and when Henley and Merritt were back and you weren’t, I was about to…”

“Hey, Danny – I’m fine,” Jack assured him, cutting him off and pecking him quickly on the lips to illustrate his point. “It takes more than a bumbling FBI agent and a newbie Interpol agent to catch me. _You_ , on the other hand”—he narrowed his eyes—“ _Almost got shot!_ ”

“She wouldn’t have shot me,” Danny scoffed arrogantly, pulling his head back a bit and moving his grip so that it was on Jack’s waist. “You said yourself she was a newbie, off the desk for the first – wait.” Now it was Danny narrowing his eyes at his younger lover as he came to a realization. “How did you know about that?”

Jack smacked the side of his head. “Because I saw Dray _and_ Rhodes chasing after you, dummy! I had to make sure you were alright, and your cocky _stupidity_ wasn’t going to get you caught at best, and killed at worst! Serves you right to worry for a few minutes about me coming back, after I about had a heart attack when I saw _that_ _woman_ pointing a gun at you!”

Danny was smiling fondly at him now. “Well, thank you for caring and making sure I was alright,” he said graciously, pressing his lips lightly to Jack’s. Jack smiled into the kiss, anger fading a bit while he tugged Danny in closer. But after a few moments of reassuring each other of their mutual safety, Danny pulled away again with a sigh. “But if it’s all the same, I’d rather get shot than risk you getting caught, so _don’t_ do that again!” Before Jack could even begin to dispute this statement, Danny was blinking down at his clothing. “And _what_ are you wearing?”

“Oh – found it in a costume shop,” Jack shrugged, glancing down at the cop shirt. “Figured it’d help me blend in better than the…Danny?” he cut himself off when he looked back up and saw Danny’s dilated pupils gazing hungrily at him. His expression was _very_ familiar to Jack, and he couldn’t help the Pavlovian reaction in his pants that occurred at the sight. He smirked a little at his aroused lover.

“See something you like?” he teased, fingers slipping under Danny’s shirt and slowly rubbing the exposed hip with his thumb.

“You know, Officer,” Danny said huskily, tugging him away from the wall and in the direction of their bedroom, even as he kept his body pressed against him. “I’ve committed a crime tonight.”

“Really? What’d you do?” Jack said in amusement, playing along while he followed his lover along willingly.

“Well, I stole a lot of money off an old guy, for starters,” Danny said breathlessly, eyes tracking over Jack’s lithe form. “Then I was resisting arrest when they tried chasing after me.”

“Is that so?” Jack said amusedly, arousal growing with their foreplay. “I suppose I ought to arrest you, then…”

“Hm,” Danny agreed, opening the bedroom door behind him without looking, before wrapping his arms tightly, possessively, around Jack’s waist.

“But I also know from a reliable source that you are _very_ good at escaping handcuffs,” Jack went on. “I suppose I’ll have to use two pairs…and the bed frame seems sturdy enough to hold you, don’t you think?”

Danny moaned, and in lieu of an answer, he tugged Jack impossibly closer and devoured his mouth with his own. Fumbling slightly, Jack responded equally passionately while he tugged at Danny’s shirt, kicking the door closed behind them.

Henley was amused and embarrassed at what she’d just heard as she stepped out of her own room. Originally she and Merritt had left the other two to themselves, not wanting to get in between their quarrel and deciding to wait out the argument before they could all discuss the next phase of their plans. But as the groans in the next room grew louder, she decided that they could wait a few hours before gathering together again.

She went quickly to Merritt’s room, as it was farthest away from the other two, and knocked quickly before entering. Merritt was on the bed, reading a book. He dropped it slightly to peer at her from over the pages, before raising it back up again and continuing to read.

“Their little love spat over with yet?” he said indifferently, turning a page.

“Oh, it’s _definitely_ over,” Henley said feelingly, dropping next to him on the bed. “Scoot over – I’m sleeping with you tonight.”

Merritt chuckled and complied with an easy, “Yes, ma’am.”

“And don’t get any ideas either, Merritt,” Henley warned before he could make a sexual joke, as he’d just opened his mouth to do. “I just don’t want to hear them fucking each other all night, and your room is furthest away from them.”

“Of course, my lady,” Merritt said with a faint smirk. “I will be the perfect gentleman.”

Henley snorted. “That’d be the day,” she muttered, snuggling further into the bed and drawing the covers over her shoulders. “Good night, Merritt.”

“’Night, Henley,” he said fondly, turning back to his book. In moments, soft breaths indicated that she had dropped off to sleep. He lowered his book slightly to look at her. He couldn’t help the faint smile tugging at his lips as he thought, _One day…maybe._

**Author's Note:**

> I wasn’t sure exactly where to end it, but I couldn’t help adding in that little bit with Merritt and Henley. I had intended for that one to be more ambiguous, but…guess not. This one can just leave you with the suggestion that the two of them will happen later. ;)  
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
